


Love

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Tumblr Prompt, eventually smut, oral & anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Dorian slowly get used to the fact that they genuinely care for one another. While Solas and the inquisitor tale things a bit quicker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

 

Day in and day out Dorian would go through the same pontine less routine, unless he was tabling with the Inquisitor that is. The crowing glory of his library left where he'd spend endless hours cataloging books and fix the shelves was the small window in his alcove. Through it he could see the training grounds along with the man he'd come to fancy. Commander Cullen, ex-templar and sexy blonde with a nice butt was the one mad who'd caught Dorian's eye. Dorian sighed as he placed a book onto the shelf, starting at the insanely dusty shelves before turning towards the window. He sat in which chair, watching the commander and his men as they ran ran some drills. 

Dorian eventually lost track of time watching them. He stared at the commander like a maiden in love as Varric would say. Dorian envisioned himself sprawled out on the commanders desk as Cullen would thrust into him, claiming. A sudden loud noise came from Solas area which broke Dorian's dirty train of thought, something he did not appreciate. He took a deep break as stood up and walked toward the banister to here giggling.

_"Solas please...I can't-"_

_"I know you can, just focus on me."_

Dorian creeped closer to the banister hearing more and more whispers as he casually glanced down. To his surprised he found Leo Lavellan and Solas kissing and getting rather frisky on his desk. Dorian cleared his thought loudly which startled the two elves. They looked up at him clearly annoyed, Solas more so than Leo.

"Mind going elsewhere? Some of us are a tad busy and would rather not hear your little excursion."

"Oh, I though no was up there....sorry Dorian!"

Solas glared at him with eyes that could kill if not severely wound someone. "Why don't you leave us? Why do you even bother talking to us when you can leave?"

Dorian scoffed walking away. He decided to return to his room, bumping into Cullen along the way. The man was shirtless and cover in sweat from the drills he had run with the recruits. The looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Cullen turn his head away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that Dorian. I didn't see you there." 

"It's fine commander. I didn't see you either so no harm done."

Cullen smirked slightly. "I'm glad too her that....I man the no harm done bit." Dorian could feel the blood rushing to an area he couldn't conceal at the movement. 

He quickly said his goodbyes and ran for his chamber slamming the door shut behind him. He made sure that the door was locked tight before making his way over to his bed. He sat on the bed after undoing the laces on his pants, gripping his half hard cock. Slowly he started to stroke it.

"Cullen..." 

The name slipped though his quivering lips as he ranged himself on the bed. He sat in the centre, he'd almost stripped entirely by this point and was continuing to struck his cock. He sped up the pace, sucking on two of his fingers as he imagined Cullen claiming him. He inserted his fingers into his ass, closing his eyes imaging they were Cullen's fingers. It didn't take long before he came, crying out Cullen's name as he did. Cum spurted from his cock landing on the silk sheets below him as he sagged into the bed, exhausted. He curled up, body trembling as tears overwhelmed him. He was a Mage from Tevinter and Cullen was an ex-Templar who was terrified of mages. He knew that his developing love for the man was forbidden in a sense. Nothing would ever blossom between the two men and Dorian knew it. Eventually sleep overwhelmed Dorian, giving him visions of the man he could never have.

~*~

Cullen stood outside Dorian's door hard and slightly terrified. He had come to properly apologize to the man after body checking him earlier but did not expect this. He leaned against the stone wall, cleaning his thoughts and cooling down.

 _"Dorian..."_ That's all Cullen could think about as he stared at the thirty marriage proposal Josephine had dropped onto his desk. Cullen had come to enjoy Dorian's company as well as their chess games but how was he to face Dorian after this? He let out a sigh, groaning at the same time. No matter what he did, all he could see in his mind was the Mage naked and covered in cum. The last time Cullen had even convinced such thoughts was in the circle tower and even then they were about a sassy male Mage whom he'd had relations with. He stood up walking over to the small table in his office and poured himself a glass of brandy. 

He wanted to tell the Mage how he felt but he couldn't. He was an ex-Templar while he was a Mage of the imperium, it would never work out. He took a swig of the brandy before placing the glass back down in the table. He eyed the brandy bottle smirking as he started to come up with the perfect way to confess to Dorian. Question was, how to lure Dorian out?

~*~

A week went by with no sign of the commander or at least that he had seen. He'd asked around Skyhold and discovered that Cullen had started avoiding him. Dorian felt hurt but Cullen's actions and resigned himself to the the truth. Cullen hated him. Dorian sat in his chair in his alcove trying to hid his tears behind a book when he hear footsteps approaching him.

"Dorian?"

Dorian tensed up. It was Cullen standing in front of him. How was he to react? 

"something I can help you with?" His voice betrayed him, cracking with every word he spoke.

Cullen could tell that there was something off. He placed his hand onto the book forcing it down and looking into Dorian's red, puffy eyes. Dorian sniffled a bit as he tossed the book away. He crossed his arms looking out the window as Cullen wiped the tears from his face.

"There's something I need to...confess Dorian."

Dorian's heart skipped a beat. _"C-Confess? What does he have to confess to me?"_ He thought to himself.

Dorian stood starting him in the eyes, mauling all the courage he had inside of him before he spoke. "I do as well commander."

Cullen looked shocked. It was clear that he hadn't expected him response in such a way but it didn't seem to shake him in the sightliest. "Alright, then on a found of three well say what we need to say together."

"Alright."

"3...2...1..."

"I like you Cullen/Dorian!"

The pair stared at each other in shock. Neither man had expected to hear a love confession. Cullen reached out grabbing Dorian's hand while rubbing the back of his neck with the other.

"Makers breath Dorian...I...I didn't think..."

"We could be together?"

Cullen nodded as he leaned in for a kiss, one Dorian was more than happy to accept. He placed his hands on the other mans chest as he was pushed into the bookcase behind him. The kiss went from tender to a passionate fury as their lips met. Cullen went to slid his hand down Dorian's pants when the pair were instructed.

"Mind moving else where? Sound familiar Dorian?"

Cullen flew back from Dorian awkwardly fidgeting with this fingers. "Inquisitor I...we didn't-"

"The recruits are looking for you Cullen. Best get to them before they get rowdy." 

"Of course."

Dorian watched the man as he scurried  
away, like a dog with its tail between its lets. He glared at Leo for a few moments before the elf turned towards him.

"Don't forget Dorian. You're not the only one who wants a particular man in his bed."

He watched the elf as he walked away. He'd clearly pissed him pff which was bad in more ways than one. He returned to his window and watched Cullen as he started drills. _"He cares...."._ It seemed like a dream to him. For once, just once would he actually be able to love the man he cares for?


End file.
